Hell Train
by Genesis.BlazingShadow
Summary: Sequel to "Read the Fine Print". How exactly is a soul carted to hell? Yes, there is an elevator involved, but where exactly does the elevator lead? Aimless, dry humor story.


(This oneshot is based heavily on 'Bound for Hell', 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' and a child's grasp on what Hell, or a trip to hell in this case, would be like)

(If you haven't read "Read the Fine Print", then this oneshot will make even less sense to you than it should. I suggest reading the original first)

Shadow and Knuckles played their instruments fiercely in a competition of skill and rhythm. The bet was if Knuckles won, he would recieve a golden guitar and a lifetime supply of Chicharones. However, if Shadow won, he would take the emerald guardian's soul.

They played their notes on top of a water tower for all the townsfolk to witness the ultimate battle between good and evil. Unfortunately, it was a ghost town, so the two parties were alone.

A solo by the devil Shadow and a counter by the red echidna, the battle lasted all morning and even past high noon. At this point, it had become less about the rhythm and more about hitting as many notes as they could.

Both Shadow and Knuckles played their guitars valiantly, but alas, the echidna's deft hands had the saints in them, and Shadow bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. He laid that golden guitar on the ground at Knuckles' feet.

Knuckles said,"Shadow, just come back if you want to try again," he smirked and crossed his arms in pride,"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever bee-"

The echidna was rudely interrupted by an aluminum baseball bat to the face, courtesy of Shadow's servant, Nick. The blow sent Knuckles crashing down from the ledge of the tower to a gruesome, disfiguring death.

"Good shot, Nick," the dark one complimented in his devilishly suave tone as he peaked at Knuckles' body below the tower.

"Yes, sir!" the red hedgehog saluted, bringing the bat's handle to his forehead,"And the best part is, we caught him on a technicality!" the red drenched hedgehog beamed at his employer.

Shadow looked to his lackie and raised an eyebrow,"What sort of technicality are you referring to, my dear Nick?"

"Cursing, sir! It's a sin to curse, and he used the B-I-T-C-H word!" Nick enunciated excitedly.

Shadow tilted his head in confusion,"And where did you hear that?"

"Ephesians 4:29: Do not let any unwholesome talk come out of your mouths, but only what is helpful for building others up according to their needs, that it may benefit those who listen," Nick recited from a little pocket bible he kept on his person.

The devil Shadow thought on the verse for a moment before speaking.

"I think you are taking that verse just a bit out of context... plus, it doesn't specifically say 'cussing' is a sin."

"But, sir! The devil, that's you, can use scripture for his own purpose," he argued,"Besides... He is on his lunchbreak. He wont notice, man, I gurantee you!"

The dark hedgehog pondered this thought for a moment before responding to the red hedgehog.

"Well, we could always use extra souls, couldn't we?" Shadow conceded,"Alright, I don't think He'll notice this one's gone missing," he finished.

After picking up the golden guitar and slinging it across his back, the black hedgehog leapt off the water tower, followed by Nick, and safely landed on the dirt ground below. They were met by two robed figures with Knuckles' body in tow; one with his feet and the other holding the echidna's arms.

"Straight to hell," the debonair ebony demon commanded, pointing a finger in a general north-eastern direction.

The two hedgehogs and the grey cloaked figures with a maimed and bloody corpse in their arms made their way down the sidewalk to the nearest town inn. On their way, they spotted a monkey fellow fiddling with a device wired to a telephone pole.

Nick, being the sadistic person he was, decided to sprint ahead and strike the monkey's side with the baseball bat. The monkey, taken aback by the hedgehog's aggression and fiery demeanor, screamed in fear and began climbing up the pole for safety.

The ebony hedgehog wondered what a monkey would be doing in a ghost town in the middle of Georgia, but he immediately flushed the nonissue from his head, citing that stranger things happen than random monkeys appearing in awkward places. For example, an echidna crashing down from a water tower and dying on impact, only to have his bashed body carried through the streets to some dinky, deserted inn.

Entering the old town's inn, the four figures casually made their way towards the elevator lobby. The room looked like a maid hadn't touched it in well over fourty years because... one hadn't. Nick, twirling the baseball bat around, pressed the 'DOWN' button with his pinky finger and whistled a cheery toon while they waited. Immediately, the two golden elevator doors opened to reveal a small box compartment lined with red velvet carpet and mirror walls.

"Stop twirling the bat, Nick, and take us down," ordered Shadow.

Nick stopped whistling and tossed the blunt weapon to the side before stepping in. He ran his fingers down the buttons, as if he were reading Braille, and stopped at a big red button with the words 'Luci's Train' printed underneath in.

As the compartment started its descent to the depths, the light inside the small compartment began to dim, and its passengers began to morph into more sinister forms.

The robes worn by the figures carrying the corpse of the echidna blackened to an obsidian hue before, like setting fire to a coal pit, brightening to a stunning scarlet color.

Nick's appearance was altered by physical stigmatas. His palms began to drip blood which flowed from painful, circular marks under his milky white gloves. After just a moment, the blood drenched and dirtied the previously pristine coverings. In addition to the bloodied hands, scourges appeared across his back, belly and chest; vibrant red lines which gave the impression that he had just been untied from the whipping post. Finally, when he tapped his foot, his shoe made a damp, squishing sound, like stepping on an orange. His feet, like his hands, were bleeding.

Neither Shadow's already devilish appearance nor his dark demeanor changed very much, save for his streaks and facial expression. As the elevator continued its descent, the ebony hedgehog's red quills and streeks began to glow a darker, more sinister crimson hue, and his lips slowly shifted to a creepy, satisfied smirk, and that smirk quickly sliced open into a bright, toothy grin before tightening back a bit. He wasn't exactly happy or excited about anything in particular, but he did not have anything to complain about either.

As the elevator stopped, the doors parted to reveal an odd site. The demonic figures stepped out into a plain white lobby with people standing in line, the line marked by red velvet dividers.

"Demon Nick, let's go," Shadow spoke to Nick,"And throw the echidna in line with the rest."

As ordered, with a gesture from the Demon Nick, the robed figures dumped the echidna's body at the back of the line, and then followed their dark master to the front of the line.

"Oh, my goodness, Knuckles!" exclaimed a pink furred girl as she knelt down to help up the echidna.

Knuckles began to help himself up after some encouraging from the girl and got to his feet.

"My head,"complained the echidna,"Amy, what are you doing here?" he asked the pink hedgehog.

"Well," Amy began, looking up to the ceiling before making eye contact with the red guardian of the master emerald, a tear running down her cheek as she started,"I wanted to be a famous singer, and this black hedgehog offered me a deal," she explained in a quick, high-pitched, panicky tone,"And I was silly enough to take it, and I wanted to do it because I wanted Sonic to notice me, and he wouldn't because I don't know, and then that hedgehog said we had a bargain, and he cut my throat with a Faber Castell pen, and-and-and..." she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

"Whoa, Amy, calm down," said Knuckles holding his hands up as if he would have to stop her from running him over,"Where are we, anyways?"

"We're going to Hell, Knux!" yelled Amy, now crying out loud for everyone in line to hear.

"Whoa, this is hell?" asked Knuckles,"It looks more like the DMV line!"

"No, Knuckles!" she exclaimed, punching him on the arm,"It's the train station to hell!"

"Why do they need a train to get to hell?" questioned Knuckles, holding one hand to his chin,"And how long have you been waiting here, Amy?"

"I-I don't know!" Amy's tears and sobs were truly a pathetic sight as he tried to talk,"They just told us that when Shadow came back, we were going to hell and to enjoy our time in the waiting line while we could! Oh, Knuckles, the world is over for us!"

"Damn right, ma'am," spoke the demon Nick,"The world's over for you, and there's nothing you can do about it," Nick grinned as he stepped closer to the pink hedgehog.

"What do you want from me?" Amy asked, still sobbing.

"What I want is what we have, Amy, my dear," Nick replied,"We have your soul," he mocked,"Unless... there's something else to take... that you're offering," the demon finished, raising an eyebrow in a seductive manner.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make," Crackled a deep, monotone voice through speakers in the pale, white-walled room,"Due to a derailment, there will be no other train but the L train today. It will be a tight fit, but I believe we can hold everyone. For those lucky or unlucky enough to be held back, do not fret," the speakers let out an electronic chuckle,"Your torment will be extra harsh to make up for time lost in limbo," the deep voice concluded, letting out a sinister cackle as the speakers cut into abrupt silence.

After a moment of silence, incited by absolute fear of the Hell that awaited them, the cobalt steel double-doors at the front of the vast hallway opened wide to reveal four scarlet robed figures. The previously grey drenched figures unhooked the velvet divider at the front of the line and began to usher all except one of the damned through the door to the loading station.

Past the door it was like an old cellar. The ancient, wooden floor creaked, and the underground room was rather dim. The only lighting came in the form of faint, pulsating bulbs in the walls and ceiling that gave off an eerie red light. The lighting was just enough to allow the damned to realize that this train station was in a cave of some sort. Unlike the waiting room, which had been at a pleasant sixty-seven degrees fahrenheit, the loading area was also humid beyond belief. Only now did the damned realize that they had fallen head first into the frying pan, yet there was no outrage or panic.

The scarlet robed figures had kept the last in line from passing through the door. This left Amy, the sweet girl ruined by her romantic ambitions, all alone on the crowded dock surrounded by some familiar faces that she did not care to identify at the moment.

A low rumbling could be heard before steadily shifting to a loud roar. As the train entered the vast, dark cave, the already faint red light from the ceilings began to glow dimmer, almost to the point of fading out completely, but then lit up again when the locomotive and its cars came to a halt. When the train stopped, exhaust began to pour out from the train's chimney and from underneath the cars.

It was an eighteenth centry steam train with exactly seven passenger cars and a caboose but with a few rather distinct differences. Most notably, there were oddly sized black bones and other tacky structures covering each passenger car. At first, it would appear to be just a design, a gotty pattern chosen by a designer who had no sense of style whatsoever, but several skeletal limbs disproved that theory as they wriggled and squirmed about. The train was alive; the limbs were trying desperately to rip away from the train itself. The locomotive's headlight was not so much a light as it was a yellow, faintly glowling chunk of volcanic stone. The most noticeable detail of the train however were the red streaks on the side of the train cars. It seemed that someone had drained the blood of several rather large, meaty victims and sloshed the claret vital fluid in a specific pattern. The smell wreaking throughout the humid cavern would attest to that. The red streaks were actually lettering, and together the lettering spelled the words "Lucky" and "Lucifer" across the sides.

The doors to the passenger cars then opened up and an eerie fog, lighter than the smoke coming from the train's chimney, began to ooze out and make its way towards the mob on the docks.

"Wh-what do we do?" asked someone in the crowd.

"I-I think we need to get aboard," answered someone else.

"My god, we're going to hell!" cried one of the damned frantically.

An oddly dressed figure made his way through the mob by simply lifting his hand up and the crowd divided to make way for him.

"Yes, my dear lost souls," the figure began with a sinister tone of voice,"You are damned, and it's the strangest thing," the figure began to mus,"it's funny, actually," a rough-edged silhouette of the figure becoming clearer as it made its way towards the train,"You are damned, you are here at a loading station to hell, yet only two of you have cried out at the realization that all of this is real and it is happening. Why is that?" he asked. The form could be made out much clearer as he got closer to the train. By the sound of the voice, it was obviously a male. His shape was clearly defined, and even though he was in the midst of the smoke, his fur and clothing color began to show.

The figure wore a tall conductor's hat. It was something that you would expect Elmer Fudd to wear while hunting 'wabbits'. From the bottom of his hat, several crooked quills stuck out. He was indeed a hedgehog. As he stepped on the entrance step of the locomotive, his image became crystal, illuminated and clear to everyone in the room despite the smoke..

"It is such a painful thing to fall," he announced, barely loud enough for the damned to hear,"But it is far more terrible to admit it," the devil made a gesture signalling his cronies,"All aboard."

Shadow's mysterious minions, about twelve of them now, disrobed and held their claret cloaks in one hand. Without the grandiose robe to cover their bodies, all the damned stared at them in absolute awe.

The previously cloaked figures were actually women; maidens of Hell. They were scarlet-furred hedgehogs with a portion of their belly fur cut out to a diamond shape exposing each one's navel. The women were topless without their robes and wore only a rather revealing waistwrap. The wrap only came down to the thighs, barely enough to cover their private areas underneath. Rather than Nick's symbolic and twisted appearance when descending down the elevator, the female hellmates, as Nick named them, became only more beautiful down in the depths. Their headquills were erratic, scattered, and they lacked back quills save for the single tail that portruded slightly out of their skirts.

Most impressive of all were their breasts and facial features. Both sides of their beautiful chests were perfectly aligned and symmetrical. The breasts themselves were the same scarlet color as the rest of their fur-covered bodies, but the aerola were a lighter color of strawberry red while the nipples were just a shade darker than strawberry and a shade lighter than their fur.

They were indeed the most beautiful denizens of Hell, but also the most sadistic.

The twelve half-naked women held onto their robes as they swayed them through the air and over the mob. The individual robes seemed much larger now as they connected with one another and formed a large, blood-colored tarp. This tarp had surrounded the crowd and slowly began to descend on the mob.

"I suggest you get on board before the tarp touches you," said Nick as he opened the doors and stood beside Devil Shadow,"You do not want to feel the hate trapped in their cloth."

As Nick had suggested, the damned quickly made their way into the cars in order to avoid the unnecessary suffering. Amy and several familiar faces entered the first and closest car to the main locomotive.

Since their tarp was no longer needed, the Hellmates pulled back and withdrew their individual cloaks. Two Hellmates entered each of the six cars. Nick caught up with the first car's scarlet watchwomen; perverted thoughts clouding his mind.

"When we get home, we're gonna have a hullova time!" Nick proclaimed, smacking their posteriors before boarding the main Locomotive with his master.

The interior of the main locomotive was shockingly quaint and rustic; the design reminiscent of an era long gone. Shadow the Hedgehog stepped in and placed his golden guitar next to the door. He was in front of the engineer's controls to operate the locomotive.

"Take the guitars and serenade the sinners, Nicky-nick," Shadow commanded as he pulled a lever and pointed to his guitar,"We have quite the cadre of criminals in first class... and I believe your girl is there, too," he teased the red hedgehog, poking his stomach with his index finger.

"She's not my girl, sir," Nick said,"At least not yet she's not."

"Not yet, but I know how you work, Nikkie," stated the devil,"Send one of the hellmates to me."

Lagartija Nick took Shadow's golden guitar and left the locomotive through the back door leading to the first car. The train began to roar as Shadow operated the controls. Nick stepped into the passenger car, his shoes squeaking as his feet bled, and signaled for the demon girls to come to him. They had been in the back of the room fastening the last of their captives to the car's seating. The red hedgehog handed one of the hellmates Shadow's guitar and the other a stick of mint-flavored gum.

"You know how he likes it," Nick said, pointing to the locomotive entrance hatch.

She did as she was told and put the stick of gum in her mouth as she exited the car.

The demonic hedgehog clasped his hands together, his hands, feet and lascerations bleeding profusely now. Nick considered himself quite the performer, but he had always suffered from stage fright, especially with new crowds.

"M-my... what a crowd we have tonight," said nick, trembling slightly as he looked around the room,"For those of you who don't know me, I am Nick, just Nick, and I will be your entertainment for the duration of the train ride to your new, permanent residence. Please, sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

In the first class car to hell, it was the redundant roster of guests: the usual company of various rapists, murderers and so on; however, there were a few "celebrities" aboard as well: Mephiles the Dark, Dr. Robotnik, Manic the Hedgehog, and Scourge the Hedgehog. The only person who seemed to stick out from the crowd was seated in the second row; the delicate Amy Rose.

Everyone had been seated in tacky chairs decorated with skeletal structures of the human body. Their hands were bound to the arm rests by skeletal hands clenching tightly to their wrists, the passengers' feet were tied to the floor by barbed wire which cut into their ankles, making the rumbling of the train just slightly uncomfortable. The passengers wore a leather chokers around their necks.

Like a regular train, each car had windows. Unlike a regular train, however, every window was wide open for the hot wind to come in and torment the passengers. The hellmates and Nick, of course, were immune to any and all damage in this realm.

The front of the car, where the locomotive hatch was located, acted as a stage for Nick and the hellmate. The floor was about four inches higher than the seating, and there were monitors at the front of the car. In fact, there were monitors in all six of the passenger cars for everyone's viewing pleasure.

With a snap of Nick's fingers, the monitors came to life showing an image of Nick and the topless scarlet hedgehog behind him with the golden guitar. Nick pulled a bass guitar from the side of the car, seemingly out of thin air, and began tuning it. The hellmate did the same, and when the two instrument's notes became agreeable and complimentary to eachother, the Hellmate, now guitarist, began a riff.

"Well, you know that sometimes... your faith flies off a mountain. In fact, it flies off the mountain every day," Nick spoke before beginning his song,"Yes, my faith flies off the mountain everyday, and there's no parachute, no goddamn crash, and no prayers to say."

As the hellmate continued her riff, Nick joined in with his bass guitar saying,"You know, I frightened a little monkey up a telegraph pole today... and I think he was sendin' out a signal to somebody, saying somebody, please somebody help me. I guess he was frightened of me," he cackled,"And that was before I went down the elevator!"

The bass continued and the monitor began conjuring images of monkeys and various things relating to his lyrics,"Do you want to hear a song that makes you believe in something? A song... yeah... that makes you believe something?" he asked the damned,"Well I've got a song that'll make you believe..."

The crowd remained silent, preoccupied by the uncomfortable accomodations of the train, listening somewhat. Nick began hopping around the makeshift stage playing his bass; getting into the rhythm of the song.

"You're riding on a train," he began again,"You're riding on a train, it ain't bound for glory, that's for sure!" Nick cackled again,"Riding on a train, Shadow's train, and it's bound for hell."

Nick stepped back and stopped his bass for a moment. He handed the instrument to the wall behind him after realizing how silly he looked hopping around with it. Two skeletal arms projected from the wall to take the guitar from his hands. One boney hand held the neck and the other began strumming, repeating the same bass notes Nick was playing. The red hedgehog stepped back to the center of the stage to begin again.

"We're riding on a train that isn't bound for glory, that's for sure... riding on a bloody train bound for bloody hell!" he shouted. The hedgehog pointed to the monitors, droplets of fluid flinging from his gloves onto the wall. Behind him, a diagram of the train popped up.

Musical notes from the guitar and bass, though somewhat repetitive, made for a rather effective 'Rock'n'Roll' beat for Nick to lay down his lyrics with. The captive audience had no trouble making out the beat, despite the uncomfortably loud noise from the wind and the train itself.

"The engine with human blood is damp and our headlight is a brimstone lamp," Nick shimmied through the center of the car as he continued,"And then for fuel, we're shoveling bones, and the furnace roars with a thousand groans." appropriate imagery sprang up on the monitors to reinforce and explain what the damned had seen before they were ushered into the train. In addition to the visuals, the train was indeed "groaning" as it started to speed up along the track.

"Our tanks are filled with lager beer, and the Devil himself is engineer," at this point, Nick was smiling as he went on about the train and its passengers,"The passengers are a mixed up crew; church men, atheists, and baptists too," he said, pointing to particular individuals in the car.

As Nick sang, the train was moving along its track at incredible speed. The sinners could see blurry blots in a bloodred color outside the window as the train sped on. They were moving through the country, clearly no longer in Georgia, but definitely riding on flat land, plains, passing only a few trees and bramble here and there. The red tint of the view was occassionally interriupted by sudden flashes of lightning. To where, everyone knew, but exactly how they were getting there, only the engineer knew.

"The rich in broadcloth and the poor in rags," Nick continued,"Handsome girls, and a rig of hags."

"What about fags?"

Nick stopped dancing and the music stopped playing.

"What?" he asked the crowd, wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

"I said," yelled an individual in the back,"What about fags?"

"Fags, what about them?" Nick responded.

"Well, this is the train to hell, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, then which car are you holding the fags in?"

"Why fags, sir? What did fags do to deserve to go to hell?"

"Well... the bible says homosexuality is intolerable behavior!"

"And... where does it say that exactly?"

"If I had a bible with me, I'd be more than happy to point it out to you. I want to know, where are you keeping the fags? "

"You are the priest who raped three young girls including your own daughter, correct?"

"Yes I am."

With a snap of Nick's fingers, the preacher's choker tightened, strangling off the necessary amount of oxygen to form coherent syllables and sounds; efficiently preventing him from speaking out again. After seeing the man begin struggling to breathe, the hellmate and Bobby Bones started the song again.

"Again with your sass and I'll whip your ass!" sang Nick, pointing to the despicable, disgraced preacher in the back before singing again,"Black men, yellow, red and white chained together... a fearful sight."

The train marched on at an awful pace, the sulfur fumes from the furnace and headlight burned hands and face. The straightaway course the train had been riding came to an abrupt end when the locomotive began twisting down a funnel-shaped canyon. All the passengers could feel the shift in equilibrium, but it did not seem to affect Nick or the hellmate as they were standing straight as if they were on a solid, stationary platform.

Wilder and wilder the country grew, faster and faster the engine flew as the train gained speed. Loud and terrible thunder crashed and whiter, brighter lightning flashed. Hotter still the air became, so hot in fact that their clothes were burning from their shrieking frames.

Then came a cheerful ear-splitting yell through the intercom:

"Ladies and gents, next stop's hell."

It was fear and disbelief that had kept most of the damned from saying a thing, but Shadow's charismatic voice and the sheer weight of the announcement forced the passengers to shriek with pain, begging the devil to stop the train.

"God's not with you on this one, and there will be no mercy for any of you!" Nick shouted in the microphone.

He walked over to the little pink hedgehog in the second row, right side of the car in the aisle seat.

"Except for you, maybe," he told her and let out a small chuckle,"But I need you to do something for me."

Very cautious but somewhat hopeful, Amy asked what he wanted.

"You," he answered,"I want you, and I want you right here, right now."

Amy immediately blushed when she realized Nick's meaning.

"D-do I have a choice?" she asked, not really interested in being the hedgehog's plaything.

Nick simply shrugged,"It's either that or I give you hell. Literally."

That was definitely not a desirable alternative, so after a moment of hesitation, Amy finally nodded her head and consented to Nick's request.

"What do I have to do?"

It was a question Amy felt that she may regret, and she was right to feel that way. The demon raised his right hand to his chest and slowly lowered it, tracing his body all the way down until his two bloody fingers came to the hidded entrance between his legs. With a little willpower and a gentle tug, Nick coerced his flaccid member to come out of its hiding place.

"Do you know what I want you to do?" he asked.

The restrained hedgehog felt the need to hurl but managed to hold it back. She gave Nick a nod and gulped.

"That's right," he said cheerfully as he hopped on her chair, sticking his feet on the seat underneath her legs and leaning his knees on the chair, putting her face on level with his penis,"I want you to suck it," Nick ordered as he held his hands behind his back and looked up.

Amy's face turned green as she backed her head as far away from his crotch as her seating arrangement would allow.

"Oh, don't be like that, baby!" Nick looked down at her,"Just pretend like it's your blue boy's boner and get it over with. Heck, you might enjoy this!"

'Sonic...'

Oh, how she missed him. Out of everything, she missed him the most. Unfortunately, she had never been given the privilege of taking him into bed. In fact, Amy Rose couldn't even remember whether or not she had ever kissed the blue blur before.

Swallowing her pride, the poor pink hedgehog gave up all of her hopes, dreams and desires as she lifted Nick's member with her tongue and began working the circumcized head in her mouth with a literal sucking technique in order to get his blood flowing.

'The sooner I finish, the less I'll suffer,' she figured.

Her hands were still restrained by the bony grasp of the chair, and Nick didn't seem too keen on letting her loose. Amy would have to satisfy with with only her mouth.

Once Nick's blood began flowing and his member inflated a bit more, she took more of him into her mouth, running the tip of her tongue up and down the underside of his head where the most sensitive parts of his penis were located. Amy worked her lips and ran her tongue up and down, all around his head until his member was fully erect and throbbing.

It was not a very enjoyable act for the poor girl. To begin with, Amy was pleasuring Nick in public, in front of not just a crowd of people, but also several other somewhat familiar faces. What made it even worse was the fact that she wasn't just tasting Nick's salty sucker, but also his blood. Whether it was on purpose or an accident, the fluid flowing from Nick's palms made their way onto his member when he drew the little guy out of its hiding place. And just to add salt to the wounds, the agonizing wind was blowing in her face, drying her eyes and making them burn.

Soon enough, the demonic hedgehog felt that it was time to be a little more involved with her work, so he rested his left arm on the headrest and placed the other behind Amy's head. Nick pulled out of her mouth and teased his member for a moment by moving it towards the window where the rapid winds would give his moist head a shocking sensation. A few drops of his precum and her saliva managed to blow back onto Amy's face. After a moment of this teasing, he pointed his thick erection back towards Amy's mouth, and she opened in response.

Before she knew what happened, Nick shoved his cock to the back of her throat, causing her gag relex to act up. A stifled cough and a single suffering suffering tear trickling from her eye was enough for Nick to get the message.

"Oh, you're new to this?" Nick smiled,"That's alright. I'll show you how to please a demon."

With that, he went back into her mouth, slower this time. Amy soon caught on and worked her head in accordance with his movements. Back and forth, in and out, the damned hedgehog was soon up to Nick's standards.

Meanwhile, the Hellmate on guitar and the bones on bass were still playing the same riff over and over with the occassional solo to keep things interesting. As the music played on, Amy's embarrassing encounter with Nick's crotch played on the monitors for all the passengers to see, though there were no apparent cameras around to record the lustful action.

"F-forget the dinner, there's your movie!" Nick screamed over the wind in ecstacy,"B-but you can have a snack soon, Amy, my dear."

In the locomotive, the owner and engineer, Shadow, had set the train to break-neck speed. With no real need to actually 'pilot' the locomotive, Nick was not the only one on the train having his way with a woman.

"Gmph, Amy, I'm going to pop all over your face!"

The rather rude comment from Nick gave Amy just enough time to give one last hard smooch on his head as she shut her eyes and he pulled out. The bleeding hedgehog unleashed his demon seed all over Amy's face, covering a good portion of her mouth, nose and cheeks in hot cum.

'I couldn't sink any lower if I tried' Amy admitted to herself.

Lagartija Nick let out one last satisfied grunt as he evicted the remaining ooze from the tube running on the underside of his member before dismounting the chair and slipping the now slowly deflating member back into its pouch. Nick took two fingers coated in blood and cum into his mouth.

"Hmm... I've been eating too much junkfood," he told himself, savoring the taste of his own salty semen.

Nick moved back onto the stage and looked over his captives. He shrieked and roared and grinned with glee, mocking and laughing at their misery.

The crowd shouted out nearly unintelligible questions in fear and now full-blown panic. It was really happening. This trip to hell was really happening.

"Why are you doing this?" one asked

"Why me, why us?" another cried at the top of his lungs.

Before Nick could answer the questions, Shadow entered the car. The imposing hedgehog with his flanel shirt, overalls and funky conductor's hat held an expression of bliss and merriment. He snapped his fingers and a ball of fire lit up in his palm, slowly shifting form into a more elongated shape before materializing into a thin black microphone.

"My friends, you bought your seats on this road, I've got to get through with a complete load," Shadow lowered the microphone for a minute turning to his lacky,"More important than our singing, Nicky-nick: I got a call from "yoohoo" and He says we have to send the echidna back," the dark one let out a brief sigh of disatisfaction,"You wasted our time."

"Oh, well my apology, Sir," Nick offered, immediately at attention for his master.

A fleeting snap of an open hand across Nick's forehead followed by,"Bad boy," was Shadow's response and Nick's chastisement,"We're down a soul, but I guess it was a nice effort."

The red male kowtowed to his master and stepped back towards the wall with the projected arms holding his bass guitar. Meanwhile, Shadow gazed over the passengers and noted several familiar faces, the first being in the very front row, aisle seat, left side of the car, which was Shadow's right.

"The little thief, yes?"

"Y-yeah, I guess," the green hedgehog answered, quills quivering with fear,"Look, I don't belong here. I mean, sure I stole some stuff... okay, alot of stuff, but that doesn't mean I have to go to hell, does it?"

"No, Manic, I should not think so," responded Shadow,"but before you died in an unfortunate gang shooting between a few street punks, you did something very, very devious, did you not?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" asserted Manic, still holding some small hope that he could smooth talk his way out of trouble as he had in the past.

The green hedgehog had been in sticky situations before. In fact, the little thief had avoided fourty lashes and losing his pinky finger by proclaiming love for a local, wealthy Sheik's daughter. This love was a ruse, of course, and Manic the Hedgehog had managed to sneak away the following night, after laying with the Sheik's daughter, with a fortune in gold, jewels and information.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Shadow poked Manic's waistpack,"I'll show you what I'm talking about," he said, unzipping Manic's pack and taking out a small baby's rattle and a candy cane,"What are these?"

Manic blushed, immediately ashamed and embarrased of himself,"I-I have sticky fingers, I know-"

"Let me finish," the dark conductor interrupted, throwing the rattle to the side and rummaging through the seemingly infinite space of Manic's waistpack. Shadow eventually pulled out a rather big, fleshy lump out of the bag,"What is this?" he asked, placing extra emphasis on 'this'.

"T-t-the... a baby."

"Yes, Manic. You didn't just steal candy from a baby," Shadow cracked a slight smirk,"You stole the baby, too!"

"W-well... he was just so cute!" studdered Manic, realizing why he was going to hell and admitting to himself that he probably deserved what was coming to him.

"Cute enough to leave cramped in your little fannypack without food, water or oxygen?" the devilish hedgehog replied fervently,"He's dead, Manic. You're going to hell because you technically killed this baby. You shed the blood of innocence in addition to being a thief, and you are going to suffer greatly for it," Shadow grinned at the thought of Manic's possible torments."Oh, and I have no daughter. Nick's the closest thing to a child I have, and he's only my servant. There will be no sleeping around to get yourself out of this pickle." he finished before turning to his other side.

Her appearance was quite a sight. The conductor didn't know if he wanted to laugh, gasp or simply slap the girl while maintaining the same wry expression on his face. Amy's quills were wild and messy while her face was covered in Nick's seed. Her dress was burnt and torn from the rapid winds beating on all the passengers, and the chair's restraints were leaving their marks; bloody lascerations to the arms, feet and neck. To put it in simpler terms, she looked like hell.

"Why did you let Nick ejaculate all over your face?" Shadow asked, keeping his cool and remaining as suave as ever.

"He said that if I didn't, he would give me hell!"

Shadow let out a small chuckle which momentarily transformed into an amused, psychotic snicker,"Nick couldn't harm you any more than I will, my dear!" he explained to the ever so naive girl,"he doesn't even work here, you know."

"What?" had Amy heard right, had she been duped into pleasuring a twisted hedgehog for nothing?

"That's right."

"You mean, I don't get anything for that hassle?"

"Nonsense, baby," Nick interrupted,"You got a facial out of it, didn't you?"

Had there been a drummer, he would have played a two-beat drumroll with a cymbal clash to signify the demon's corny punchline.

Next to the embarassing sight of Amy Rose's cum covered face was a hedgehog with a skin texture not quite black, yet not quite anything else either. On his arms and quills were patterns of light purple highlights, not dissimilar to Shadow's color scheme, save for the jagged, crystal-like appearance of this one. His eyes were a burgundy red retina with malevolently contrasting green cat's eyes.

"Mephiles the Dark! What a pleasant suprise!," exclaimed Shadow, clasping his hands together in an exaggerated manner,"Yes, quite a treat indeed. You have no idea the amount of paper work I had to sign in order to get you hauled from oblivion to my hell."

"If you seek to torment me, break me the way I did you, then prepare to be sorely displeased," was Mephiles' only response.

"Now now, Mephiles," the devilish, borderline sadistic tormentor began,"I should be thanking you! Afterall, it was because of your doing that I have my current... job."

Shadow's hand slithered up just under his chin on a particular spot where a large scar lay concealed under his chin and fur. He rubbed it ever so delicately, as if it were a lucky charm of sorts.

"Nick, did I ever tell you how I got this scar?" the dark one asked, looking back at his servant who had taken his guitar from the wall's skeletal hands without disrupting the riff.

Lagartija Nick tilted his head to the side to get a better view of the concealed scar. There was only the feintest patch of ruffled, raised fur where the mark lay buried beneath.

Nick snickered,"No, but that scar's _**Rad, man**_!"

"See, mephiles? You've given me a story to tell my nonexistant grandchildren," Shadow snapped his fingers, gesturing for the idle hellmate behind him to come forth,"I think it's only fair that I return the favor by making this hot trip to hell just a little more bearable."

As ordered, the Hellmate who had kept Shadow "occupied" in the engineer's seat just a few minutes ago now came and kneeled at his feet, staring straight up at her master.

"Now, babydoll, I want you to give him one hell of a lapdance," Shadow smiled,"You'll do that for me while I finish this song."

As she began her task, stepping on Mephiles' hands with her bare feet and gyrating her hips not even four inches away from his featureless face, Shadow held his microphone back up to his mouth.

"You've bullied the weak, you cheated the poor," the conductor started up again, his voice piercing the fierce winds blowing in,"the starving tramps you turned from the door," he sang on, pointing to various individuals in the car while their faces showed on the television screens with a list of their damnable crimes,"you laid up gold 'till your purses burst," the dark one turned to Amy rose in particular before continuing,"you've given into your beastly lust."

After Shadow's last verse, Nick leaned into the microphone,"You mocked God in your hellful pride, you killed and you cheated, plundered and lied," the demon Nick sang on as Shadow pointed to particular individuals with his free hand,"you double-crossed men and you swore and stole, not one of you is clean in body and soul."

The Lucky Lucifer swiftly changed its direction from a downward angle to an upwards angle, the locomotive speeding along the track faster than before. As a result of the train picking up speed, the increased pressure of the conflagrating winds forced more bellowing shrieks of pain and terror from the passengers.

"So you've paid full fare and I'll carry you through," Shadow continued, raising the microphone to his lips,"If there's one that doesn't belong, I'd like to know who."

"And here's a time when we are no liars, your souls will be scourged and flayed in the land of fire," Nick added in tempo with Shadow's singing and the flow of the instrumental groove.

"Your flesh will scorch in the flames that roar," Shadow described to the passengers,"You'll sizzle and burn from rind to core!"

The damned wish they could awake with thrilling cry, their clothes soaked and wet with their heads up high, but somehow they knew that this was all too real to not be happening.

"And you can pray as you've never until this hour to be safe from hell and this devil's power!"

"But your prayers and vows are all in vain, for you've paid full fare on my hellbound train."

With the song over, the guitarists stopped abrubtly and gave their hands a rest. It was, afterall, a twenty-minute long song.

"I have a question for you Mr. Devil-guy-thing!" shouted someone in the back.

Shadow had a hunch that the voice belonged to someone with an IQ that was slightly below average.

"What?" he responded, wondering why this one hadn't been terrified out of his mind like the rest.

"Well Mr. Devil-guy-thing, where exactly are we going? I know we're going to hell, but this train tilted up! Aren't we supposed to go down or something like that?"

Shadow smirked,"Oh, no. Hell isn't down there," he gave a solid chuckle,"No, that would be far too good for you. We're going somewhere much worse than that."

"W-where?" asked another curious soul, this one obviously terrified of all that was happening around him.

Shadow and Nick glanced at eachother before simulatenously announcing their destination:

"New Jersey!"


End file.
